Tradition
by Frasyl
Summary: Fic Post Hadès Aïola revient au Sanctuaire pour la traditionnelle galette des rois...Yaoi


_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Fic Post Hadès  
Aïola revient au Sanctuaire pour la traditionnelle galette des rois...Yaoi  
Encore un défi sur le thème de la galette des rois et des bonnes résolutions avec le couple à découvrir dans la fic._

* * *

**Tradition**

Aïolia prit le temps de s'arrêter à l'entrée du Domaine Sacré pour regarder le paysage pourtant si familier qu'il avait quitté depuis plus de cinq ans, si on exceptait ses brèves visites à cette même époque les années précédentes mais qui n'avaient duré que le temps de la traditionnelle galette des rois. Evénement incontournable pour les chevaliers d'or et où le Grand Pope exigeait la présence de tous à sa table. Et aucun des treize chevaliers n'auraient osé refuser cette réunion annuelle qui était maintenant pratiquement le seul moment de l'année où ils étaient certains de se revoir au moins quelques heures. Le soleil couchant donnait aux treize temples une impression encore plus magnifique que dans son souvenir.

Ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, par la grâce des Dieux cinq ans plus tôt, plus de deux ans après la fin de la guerre sainte. Athéna avait regagné les cieux, veillant sur son Sanctuaire de là-haut comme toutes les autres divinités en période de paix relative, et Saori n'était plus que l'héritière des Kido, gérant le patrimoine de sa famille avec brio et administrant un domaine en Grèce dont elle ignorait tout ou presque. Les chevaliers divins avaient regagnés le Japon, veillant de plus ou moins loin sur la sécurité de la jeune fille et en assurant les échanges nécessaires entre elle et le Sanctuaire. En fait ce rôle revenait surtout à Seiya devenu le garde du corps de Saori. Les autres prenaient le temps de s'occuper un peu d'eux et de tenter de renouer avec une vie normale.

Comme entre chaque guerre sainte et pour une période indéterminée, le Sanctuaire tombait dans l'oubli de tous, sauf de ceux qui en maintenaient l'équilibre et la pérennité, le Grand Pope et ses chevaliers. L'heure n'était plus à la guerre mais à la reconstruction, à la modernisation, et à recherche des héritiers du savoir. Ceux qui un jour à leur tour, transmettraient le flambeau à la prochaine génération de chevaliers, prêt à mourir pour protéger la planète d'un pouvoir dévastateur. Loin de tous et en secret, le Sanctuaire veillait à la paix et au maintien de l'ordre dans le vaste monde.

Pour l'heure, les chevaliers d'or revenus à la vie avaient, eux aussi, eu le choix de leur avenir et ce peut-être pour la première fois de leur vie. Seule exigence en contrepartie, transmettre leur savoir quand l'heure serait venue, et venir une fois par an partager un moment autour d'une galette des rois avec le Grand Pope. A cette annonce, certains avaient immédiatement fui la terre sacrée, d'autres avaient fait le choix de rester, d'autres encore partageaient leurs temps entres leurs nouvelles activités et le Sanctuaire, c'était le cas des chevaliers divins.

Aïolia, lui, faisait parti de la première catégorie. Il n'était revenu au Sanctuaire qu'une fois par an comme l'exigeait Shion. Il commença à avancer et parvint au premier temple tout en se revoyant partir, non plutôt fuir, cinq ans plus tôt :

- Bonjour Aïolia !  
- Bonjour Mu, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien et toi ? Toujours fidèle au poste pour la galette des rois ?  
- Même mieux, cette année je reste une semaine entière parmi vous !  
- Vrai ?  
Aïolia éclata de rie devant la tête éberlué du Bélier :  
- Oui, c'est vrai Mu… disons que j'avais aussi besoin de revenir un peu ici.  
- C'est ton frère qui va être content de cette nouvelle !  
- J'ai intérêt à le lui apprendre avant qu'il ne le sache par quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs, pensa le Lion à voix haute.  
- File vite alors, on se verra plus tard !

Aïolia le salua de la main et traversa le premier temple, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il avait fui ces lieux qui lui avaient tout pris. Son frère en tout premier lieu, sa jeunesse, sa vie… et quelque chose d'autre qu'il en parvenait pas à définir vraiment mais qui le minait au fond de lui. Il avait alors ressenti ce besoin pressant de vivre sa propre vie loin de la terre sacrée du Sanctuaire. Oh, il n'avait jamais remis en cause sa loyauté envers Athéna, il avait tué pour elle et était prêt à le refaire au besoin. Mais toute cette violence, ces incertitudes… il avait vraiment eu besoin de les fuir.

Il n'avait pas eu à chercher trop longtemps une autre voie. En fait elle lui était pratiquement tombée dessus sans crier gare. Alors qu'il se promenait dans la capitale, il avait surpris une bande d'adolescents racketté des gamins bien plus jeunes qu'eux. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il était intervenu. Les adolescents s'étaient retrouvés au poste de police du quartier où il avait alors vite compris les limites de celle-ci et découvert les nombreuses failles du système. Mais le commissaire du poste en homme avisé lui avait alors proposé d'œuvrer directement sur le terrain, au contact de ces jeunes qui échappaient à tout contrôle en intégrant une association qu'il lui présenta. Après une courte formation, il était donc rapidement devenu éducateur au sein de cette association. Et il adorait ce qu'il faisait, les enfants, les adolescents, ils connaissaient, il en avait formés des tonnes au Sanctuaire dans des conditions parfois quasiment inhumaines. Alors la loi de la rue ne l'effrayait pas.

Il arriva au deuxième temple. Aldébaran n'était pas encore au Sanctuaire, tout comme Angelo, Shaka et Milo. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré. Une sorte de lien les unissait tous depuis qu'ils s'étaient sacrifiés devant le mur des lamentations aux Enfers. Ils avaient toujours pu utiliser la télépathie mais en plus, maintenant, il sentait si l'un d'eux était présent dans le même secteur même s'il n'activait pas son cosmos. Et cette perception s'accentuait encore ici. Son aîné devait déjà l'attendre sur les marches du cinquième temple, voir du troisième s'il était avec Saga, ce qui était fort à parier vu qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était une des choses qui l'avait fait fuir au départ ce rapprochement entre les deux chevaliers. Il n'avait pas compris ce besoin de son aîné de se rapprocher de son bourreau. Et puis avec le temps, il l'avait finalement réalisé que leur rapprochement remontait à bien plus loin que cette funeste période.

Il tomba par contre nez à nez avec Marine :

- Bonjour Aïolia !  
Il était toujours surpris de la voir sans son masque. Shion en avait aboli le port peu de temps après son retour :  
- Marine ! Bonjour ! Comment va…  
- Maman ! l'interrompit une voix d'enfant qui rajouta. Qui c'est ?

Aïolia s'accroupit faisant face à l'enfant :

- Je suis le chevalier du Lion et toi tu es sûrement Livio ?  
- Oui ! Mon papa est le chevalier du Taureau et ma maman celui de l'Aigle ! rétorqua-t-il fièrement. Et ils sont plus forts que toi !  
- C'est une chose dont je suis tout à fait sûr Livio ! En fait, surtout ta maman !  
- T'es cool toi ! sourit l'enfant en lui tendant la main, je t'aime bien !

Aïolia lui serra consciencieusement la main avant qu'il ne reparte jouer :

- Tu es toujours aussi doué avec les enfants, constata Marine.  
- Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Aldé, Marine, je n'aurais jamais su te donner un tel sourire, dit-il avant de continuer sa route.

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait un peu laissé en plan en partant, même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de vraiment sérieux entres eux, ce quelque chose qui le troublait l'avait toujours empêché d'aller plus loin avec la jeune femme. Et il était persuadé qu'elle était bien plus heureuse avec le chevalier du Taureau qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être avec lui. Cet enfant en était la meilleure preuve.

Il continua donc la montée des marches et aperçut bientôt son aîné qui le guettait bel et bien juste devant le troisième temple. Un peu en retrait derrière lui se trouvait Saga. Presque malgré lui, Aïolia accéléra l'allure et se retrouva bientôt dans le bras de son frère :

- 'lia…  
- Bonjour 'ros…  
Un instant d'intense émotion comme à chacune de leurs retrouvailles puis un sourire éclatant de son aîné, le détaillant :  
- Tu arrives bien tard ! Je te vois de moins en moins ! lui reprocha le Sagittaire.  
- Alors réjouis-toi, je reste une semaine entière cette fois ! répondit le cadet en souriant avant de gravir les quelques marches le séparant de Saga. Ce dernier eut un geste instinctif de recul, sachant que le Lion n'appréciait guère sa relation avec son frère mais cette fois Aïolia le prit par surprise en lui offrant une chaleureuse accolade. Bonjour Saga, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.  
- Aïolia…

Puis le cadet se retourna vers son aîné, lui aussi surpris par son geste :

- J'espère que vous trouverez le temps de m'inviter à manger en une semaine ! Mais là je suis lessivé, je vous laisse ! A demain !

Plus qu'un temple, vide cette fois et le Lion arriva chez lui. Il avait toujours un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant au milieu de son temple, revivant par la pensée le cours des souvenirs qui avait fait sa vie en ce lieu. Puis il vint caresser son armure qui se mit à luire à ce contact :

- Bienvenue à la maison Aïolia… murmura-t-il avant de franchir la porte de ses appartements privés.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver propre et aéré, avec en plus un frigo et des placards bien garnis et même un joli bouquet de roses fraîches, sûrement confectionné par Aphrodite. Comme toujours Aïoros y avait veillé. Pourtant il y avait une chose qui n'était pas de lui, une chose qu'il trouvait toujours également à chacun de ses retours depuis cinq ans, une carte de bonne année, posée bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre. Et cette année encore elle était là. Il la prit et l'ouvrit mais comme les fois précédentes, elle ne contenait qu'une courte inscription imprimée en dessous de la traditionnelle formule de voeux ainsi qu'un trèfle à quatre feuilles soigneusement séché et plastifié, glissé à l'intérieur…

Il sortit de son sac les quatre autres cartes qu'il prenait soin d'emmener partout avec lui depuis la toute première qu'il avait trouvée et les étala sur le lit. Le paysage était celui du Sanctuaire sur chacune mais avec des vues différentes.

La première représentait les douze temples et l'on voyait une silhouette descendant les marches du cinquième et l'inscription était : Tu t'en vas… pour un monde meilleur ?

Sur la deuxième, on voyait le temple du Lion en gros plan et l'inscription était : As-tu trouvé le bonheur loin de nous ? Loin de moi…

La troisième représentait l'horloge du Sanctuaire et l'inscription était : Le temps me parait si long sans toi… Quand reviendras-tu ?

La quatrième était une vue de la plage avec encore un silhouette assise de dos regardant vers le lointain et l'inscription était : Tu me manques tellement… Te voir une fois par an est bien trop peu…

Celle de cette année ne donnait guère plus d'indices au Lion sur l'auteur de ces cartes, le treizième temple et les quatorze silhouette réunies avec comme inscription : Te laisserais-je repartir cette fois ? Peut-être vais-je te suivre dans ton autre monde ?

La première fois qu'il en avait trouvé une, il avait cru que c'était de son aîné, mais ce dernier lui en avait glissée une lors de leur séparation en lui disant :

« Garde ça près de toi pour te souvenir de ceux que tu laisses derrière toi… »

C'était une photo d'eux tous réunis.

Il posa les cartes sur la table de nuit et alla prendre une douche et manger un morceau avant de se coucher. Fatigué, il s'endormit rapidement non sans se demander si cette année, il trouverait enfin l'auteur de ces cartes… Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais trouver la réponse. Mais s'il devait en croire ces cartes, il manquait terriblement à quelqu'un d'autre que son aîné.

Ooo000ooO

Deux autres chevaliers arrivèrent au Sanctuaire cette nuit-là. L'un d'eux eut un sourire attendri en sentant les cosmos présents et se glissa doucement dans la chambre du Lion pour le regarder dormir. Comme il le faisait chaque année depuis cinq longues années… Mais cette année, tout allait changer et il n'attendrait pas encore une année entière pour le revoir.

Ooo000ooO

La réunion annuelle commençait par un repas servit sous forme de buffet auquel Shion n'exigeait pas forcément la présence de tous les chevaliers d'or. Seul, le partage du dessert traditionnel était incontournable. Pourtant au fil des années, les chevaliers venaient de plus en plus nombreux dès la fin de matinée au treizième temple et cette année ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Quand Aïolia pénétra dans la salle vers midi, il ne manquait plus grand monde pour que le groupe soit au complet. Juste derrière lui arrivèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, Shura et Angelo. Milo et Shaka étaient déjà tous deux présents, il ne manquait plus qu'Aldébaran qui ne devait plus tarder si on en croyait le garde qui venait de confirmer à Shion que la voiture chargée de le récupérer à l'aéroport était en route.

Ce dernier et Dohko passaient d'un groupe à l'autre, saluant et remerciant tout le monde. Le temps qu'ils trinquent une première fois, le Taureau arriva enfin. Cette fois, ils étaient au complet et purent enfin lever leurs verres à cette nouvelle année. Les discussions s'enchaînaient, les plaisanteries fusaient et chacun prenaient des nouvelles de chacun dans un joyeux brouhaha. Shion fit signe à un serveur d'amener les plats et bientôt chacun se servaient et s'installaient pour partager ce moment privilégié entre tous où ils se retrouvaient vraiment.

Aïolia se glissait dans chacun des groupes successivement, heureux cette année de participer à ce repas que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pourtant toujours évité. Ils furent d'ailleurs plusieurs à le lui faire remarquer :

- Alors 'lia ? dit Milo en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu te décides enfin à nous honorer de ton auguste présence ?  
Le ton était moqueur mais le Lion sentait tout de même une pointe d'amertume percer dessous.  
- Méfies-toi Aïolia, ajouta Camus en les rejoignant. Il t'en veut beaucoup tu sais !  
- M'en vouloir mais…  
- C'est vrai quoi ! Ne sommes-nous pas tous tes amis ici ?  
- Je…  
- Je déciderai plus tard si tu mérites d'être pardonné ! décida soudainement le Scorpion en se levant et en filant vers un autre groupe :  
- Ne fais pas trop attention, tenta de le rassurer Camus resté à ses côtés. Tu sais qu'il est comme ça. C'est sa façon de souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous.  
- Il a plutôt l'air remonté contre moi oui !  
- Je te l'ai dis, tu lui as beaucoup manqué…  
- Mais tu étais là toi ! Tu étais revenu ! J'ai pensé… enfin…  
- Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ton amitié ? interrogea Camus plutôt amusé par la situation, tu as été pourtant été celui sur qui il s'est appuyé à ma mort non ? Il me la raconté tu sais…

Aïolia se remémora brièvement le désespoir du Scorpion et combien il lui avait fallu de patience et d'entêtement pour ramener un sourire sur son visage ravagé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu Camus dans la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il avait alors agi par instinct se disait-il tout le temps en y repensant mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il s'était trouvé si désoeuvrer quand Milo avait enfin retrouvé Camus :

- Il était si heureux en te retrouvant… commença le Lion.  
- Que tu t'es effacé tout naturellement, compléta le Verseau.  
- Oui…

La galette arriva à ce moment, empêchant Aïolia continuer la conversation et d'en apprendre un peu plus. Traditionnellement, Shion profitait de ce moment où ils étaient tous réunis pour donner les dernières nouvelles, annoncer les différents changements dans leur vie ainsi que leurs résolutions pour l'année à venir, aussi réclama-t-il le silence pendant que les serveurs remplissaient des coupes de champagne :

- Mes amis, commença le Grand Pope, comme chaque année je vais vous faire part des changements intervenus dans la vie des notre ici présents, enfin ceux qui m'en on parlés bien sûr…

Personne n'était dupe, Shion connaissait tout d'eux, mais ne révélait que ce que ses chevaliers souhaitaient partager. Le reste restait dans le bureau du Grand Pope et chacun lui était reconnaissant de cet état de fait. Il était leur conseiller autant que leur guide ou leur confesseur. Celui sur qui il pouvait s'appuyé à tout moment et en toutes circonstances. Dohko n'était jamais loin de lui et intervenait parfois, mais le moins souvent possible, même si certain préférait parfois avoir se confier à lui en premier.

- Alors commençons par Angelo, qui a finalement décidé de revenir s'installer pas très loin du Sanctuaire comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà. Le Sanctuaire s'est porté caution du vignoble qu'il a choisi d'exploiter non loin d'ici. Vous êtes bien sûr tous invités à lui rendre visite sur ses terres, mais méfiez-vous, vous risquez de vous faire embaucher ! Angelo, nous attendons ta première cuvée avec impatience !

Chacun congratula l'italien qui ne savait plus où se mettre mais après cinq ans d'errance, il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit où poser ses valises et pas trop loin d'ici sans y être vraiment.

- Passons maintenant à un autre d'entre vous, continua Shion quand le calme fut revenu, et je suis particulièrement fier de vous annoncer cette nouvelle parce que la persévérance dont a fait preuve ce chevalier va sûrement en surprendre plus d'un. Alors je tiens à féliciter Milo pour l'obtention de son diplôme de juriste après plusieurs années d'études acharnées et son tout nouveau job à la mairie d'Athènes qui a assuré une partie de ta formation. Shion se tourna alors vers le Lion. Si j'ai bien compris vous allez être amené à travailler ensemble tous les deux, vu qu'il va porter assistance aux associations comme celle pour laquelle tu travailles déjà Aïolia. Alors Milo, toutes mes félicitations pour ces brillantes études !

Camus fut le premier à le serrer dans ses bras, bien qu'il soit le seul autre chevalier mis à part Shion et Dohko déjà au courant de la nouvelle. Aïolia, encore trop surpris, se fit voler la deuxième place et puis quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Au moment où il se levait enfin, Shion le retint :

- A ce propos Aïolia, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?  
- Bien sûr si c'est en mon pouvoir.  
- Le nomination de Milo à ce poste s'est un peu précipitée et du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire de lui trouver un logement décent. Pourrais-tu l'héberger un temps ?  
- Aucun problème, si ça ne le gêne pas ! L'appartement où je suis a une chambre d'ami et est bien assez grand pour deux !  
- Je lui en ai déjà parlé, il est d'accord. Il en avait même l'air très heureux ! Merci, ça me laissera le temps de m'organiser.  
- A votre service !

Encore une fois, quelque chose passa brièvement dans l'esprit du Lion mais il ne s'y attarda pas allant enfin féliciter son ami, mais déjà Shion annonçait les dernières nouvelles concernant Aldébaran qui continuait à s'occuper des orphelinats dans son pays d'origine et Shaka qui, lui aussi, passait toujours beaucoup de temps en Inde. L'absence du Taureau propulsait Aïoros au rang de responsables des apprentis et Shura avait accepté de l'aider dans sa tâche. Camus et Dohko conservaient leurs activités actuelles, celles de donner une formation théorique de culture générale aux jeunes apprentis du Sanctuaire et tous autres enfants vivant sur le Domaine Sacré. Saga et Kanon étaient eux aussi confortés dans leurs rôles qui consistaient à gérer les finances du Sanctuaire, Kanon y rajoutant celle du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Mu était responsable des archives depuis le début et Shaka avait décidé de se former lui aussi à cette tâche entre deux voyages en Inde. Enfin Aphrodite avait décidé d'ouvrir des serres de roses qu'il cultivait à des fins commerciales et vendrait sa première production cette année. Shion lui avait alloué plusieurs hectares sur les terres du Sanctuaire porche du village voisin. Le Grand Pope finit sur la présence d'Aïolia qui resterait toute la semaine parmi eux et qu'il souhaitait voir plus souvent au Sanctuaire, comme tous d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il.

Un grand éclat de rire salua ses dernières paroles qui, ils le savaient tous, n'avaient rien d'une remarque en l'air. Shion souhaitait leur bonheur à tous, mais si ce bonheur pouvait se faire au Sanctuaire, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient… bien au contraire.

Le champagne fut distribué et ils prirent tous un bout de la galette. Avant qu'il commence à le manger, Shion dit encore :

- Voyons voir qui seront les deux heureux élus cette année !

Chacun croqua dans sa part en surveillant ses pairs, attendant impatiemment celui qui trouverait la fève :

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? demanda Aïolia à son aîné.  
- C'est vrai que d'habitude tu ne restes pas aussi tu ne connais pas la tradition…  
- Explique !  
- C'est simple, dit Saga. Comme nous ne sommes que des hommes et que traditionnellement la galette désigne un roi qui doit choisir une reine, Shion a résolu ce problème en mettant une fève d'un de nos douze signes. Il donne au cuisinier une boite contenant les douze signes emballés individuellement, et c'est l'apprenti cuisinier qui prélève celle qui sera mise dans la galette. Celui qui la trouvera devra alors aider le signe trouvé à organiser la fête qui nous réunira tous dans son temple le lendemain soir. Bien sûr Shion prélève éventuellement de la boite les signes des chevaliers qui ne comptent pas rester. Le tien, par exemple, devait se trouver dans la boite pour la première fois.  
- Je n'étais pas au courant !  
- Normal, répondit Aïoros. D'habitude tu ne restes pas, on s'en occupe après ton départ et éventuellement ceux des autres qui ne resteraient pas non plus. Mais cette année tout le monde reste, donc pas de raison d'attendre plus !  
- Et vous faites ça depuis cinq ans ?  
- Depuis quatre. En fait, la première année, c'était un peu improvisé et c'est parti comme une plaisanterie, expliqua Aïoros. Mais Shura qui avait eu la fève a décidé le lendemain soir d'inviter tout le monde à son temple pour révéler le roi qu'il s'était choisi.  
- On s'attendait tous à ce qu'il désigne Angelo vu qu'ils sont toujours ensemble et pas les derniers pour faire des plaisanteries, continua Saga, mais il a « couronné » Camus, révélant en même temps leur récente relation. Shion a trouvé le concept original et a décidé de garder la tradition.  
- Bien sûr sans aucune obligation romantique, le rassura son aîné. L'année dernière c'est Aphrodite qui a eu la fève qui était le signe des Gémeaux. Saga et Kanon ont donc organisés la fête avec lui dans leur temple.  
- J'ignorais tout cela… dit pensivement le Lion.  
- Tu ignores tout un tas de choses sur ce qui se passe ici, confirma Saga. Cette fête sera l'occasion d'un cours de rattrapage

Il mordit dans sa part de galette, la finissant, soulagé de ne pas avoir trouvé la fameuse fève, bien qu'il y avait encore un petit risque que ce soit son signe qui soit dans la part d'un autre :

- Ce serait marrant si…commença-t-il interrompu par un cri de Milo.  
- C'est moi ! C'est moi qui l'aie, criait-il en brandissant tout joyeux la fameuse fève encore trop recouvert de gâteau pour avoir une idée du signe qu'elle désignait.  
- Allez ! Ne nous fais pas languir Milo !

Tout sourire, le Scorpion nettoya la petite figurine qui révéla bientôt un magnifique lion. Le sourire de Milo s'agrandit encore alors que les yeux d'Aïolia s'écarquillaient de surprise. Un instant ceux de Milo les capturèrent et, une nouvelle fois, une sensation étrange traversa le Lion, celle d'être tout proche d'une révélation sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais une grande tape dans son dos le déconcentra avant qu'il n'ait pu la comprendre ou l'approfondir :

- Eh ben mon vieux ! T'as tiré le gros lot ! Bienvenu au bercail ! le félicita Shura.

Tous vinrent le congratuler, lui faisant perdre Milo du regard. Camus se glissa auprès su Scorpion :

- C'est un signe du destin tu crois ? lui demanda ce dernier.  
- Si ce n'en est pas un, ça y ressemble fortement ! confirma le Verseau.

La galette finie, les chevaliers quittèrent petit à petit le palais pour retrouver leur temple ou finir la soirée à l'extérieur suivant leurs envies. Aïolia, un peu dépassé par les événements tentaient de savoir comment organiser cette fête et les multiples conseils fusant de toutes parts et se contredisant bien souvent ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

Milo le rattrapa à la hauteur de son temple alors qu'il descendait l'escalier pensif :

- Tu veux qu'on en parle tranquillement ? lui demanda-t-il en l'arrêtant dans sa descente.  
- Tu veux bien ? interrogea le Lion plein d'espoir d'avoir enfin une conversation qui l'aiderait et surtout que Milo est enfin accepté de lui pardonner :  
- Bien sur ! On l'organise à deux cette fête ! On mange ensemble si tu veux, chez toi ou chez moi ?  
- Chez moi, comme ça on pourra commencer à la préparer ! Je fais le dîner !  
- Ok ! Alors chez toi dans une heure ? Ça ira ?  
- C'est parfait ! répondit le Lion en reprenant sa marche sous le regard du Scorpion qui attendit de le voir disparaître avant de regagner sa sphère privée.

Ooo000ooO

Le lendemain soir, les premiers chevaliers qui arrivèrent découvrirent le Temple du Lion comme ils ne l'avaient sans doute jamais vu. Aïolia et Milo avaient fait appel au chevalier du Poisson pour décorer la grande salle du Temple. Toutes les colonnes avaient été recouvertes de guirlandes de roses qui étonnamment n'agressaient pas par leur parfum entêtant. Des fauteuils et canapés loués pour l'occasion avaient été installés un peu partout. Des tables basses les parsemaient permettant de poser verres et assiettes, des drapés de tissus cachaient les endroits qu'on n'avait pas pu agrémentés donnant l'impression de se retrouvés dans un cocon en dehors du temps. Le buffet était dressé dans le coin qui donnait accès aux appartements privés du Lion et son armure était bien dégagée, laissée intentionnellement en évidence sans pour autant la mettre en avant. Aphrodite y avait juste ajouté un Scorpion fait en rose, déposé sur son socle pour souligner l'implication de ce dernier dans l'organisation de la fête, Aïolia avait trouvé l'idée géniale et originale. De plus, il avait ressenti une drôle de sensation devant le sourire ravi de Milo à cette initiative du Poisson. Dans un autre coin, la table de mixage et le matériel hi-fi réservée à Kanon qui assurerait, toujours à la demande des deux organisateurs, l'ambiance de la soirée.

La veille au soir, Milo avait informé le Lion que la soirée n'était pas exclusivement réservée aux seuls chevaliers d'or, contrairement à la traditionnelle galette au palais. Aussi Aïolia eut-il le plaisir de voir arrivé dans journée au domaine sacré les chevaliers divins à l'exception de Seiya qui ne venait plus que très rarement au Sanctuaire. Il y avait aussi Shaina, Jabu, Marine et bien d'autres que le chevalier allait être très heureux de retrouver ce soir-là et bien sûr tous ses pairs au grand complet.

Ils avaient tellement travaillés à la préparation de cette fête la veille et toute cette journée que le Lion n'avait pas eut l'occasion de présenté de réelles excuses à Milo par rapport à ce que lui avait révélé Camus. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir oublié, ou tout du moins mis de côté, sa rancœur à son encontre. Et puis, le Lion avait été tellement surpris par l'annonce de la relation entre le Verseau et le Capricorne qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé non plus le meilleur moyen d'abordé le sujet avec son ami vu qu'il l'avait toujours cru amoureux de Camus.

Mais, encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à tout ça, les premiers chevaliers étaient déjà là, Kanon avait commencé à mettre de la musique et le fête commença avant même qu'il ait le temps de reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir de mettre en place les nécessaire pour l'apéritif ! Et il ne s'était même pas encore changé, Milo non plus d'ailleurs. Seul Aphrodite qui avait pourtant bossé lui aussi toute la journée à la déco avait pris le temps de monter se changer :

- Ça va trop vite ! se plaignit le Lion en apportant les derniers plat d'amuse-gueules, on n'a même pas eu le temps de se changer !  
- J'ai apporté mes fringues, répondit Milo, je m'en doutais un peu…  
Il se dirigea vers Saga et Aïoros, les premiers arrivés :  
- Vous pouvez garder la maison le temps qu'on se change avec 'lia ? leur demanda-t-il.  
- Pas de soucis ! répondit le Sagittaire, prenez le temps de vous faire beaux !  
- Ne commencez pas à vous servir avant notre retour ! cria le Lion pour couvrir la musique en suivant le Scorpion à l'intérieur de son appartement. Viens dans ma chambre, ce sera plus pratique, dit-il à dernier en l'entraînant dans le couloir la desservant.

Il ouvrit la salle de bain au passage :

- Si tu veux te refaire une beauté, commenta-t-il en continuant vers sa chambre. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais mettre…

Il entra dans sa chambre suivit de Milo et se dirigea tout droit vers son armoire, jeta un coup d'œil dedans, y farfouilla un moment avant de se retourner avec plusieurs chemises à la main :

- Laquelle à ton…

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge en découvrant Milo torse nu devant lui qui examinait les cartes de vœux qu'il avait laissées sur sa table de nuit. Et brusquement la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ce qu'il cherchait depuis un bon moment sans arriver à trouver se mit en place à la façon d'un puzzle dont on vient enfin de poser la dernière pièce :

- Elles sont de toi ces cartes, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une certitude qu'il se contentait d'exprimer à haute voix et cela expliquait tout, sa rancœur, son sourire devant la fève qu'il avait trouvé dans la galette et tous ces étranges impressions en sa présence et même sa propre fuite du domaine sacré. Milo releva lentement la tête, ses longs cheveux tout autour de lui semblaient caresser et mettre en valeur ce torse dessiné par des années d'entraînement et qui fit inconsciemment frémir le Lion :

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour le deviner 'lia… Met la verte, elle va avec la couleur de tes yeux !  
- Hein ?  
- La chemise ! Met la verte ! Elle a la couleur de tes yeux !  
- Oh… ça… répondit le Lion en regardant les chemises qu'il tenait encore.  
- Oui ! Ça… On a des invités à recevoir si tu te rappelles !  
- Milo…

Ce dernier s'approcha rapidement de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux capturaient les siens :

- Pas maintenant 'lia, dit-il très tendrement. Tu as toute la soirée pour te faire pardonner de ces cinq années d'absence. Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas attendu et étudié comme un fou pour te rejoindre en vain ! Je vais finir de m'habiller à la salle de bain et je file accueillir nos invités, dépêches-toi de me rejoindre !

Le Lion se laissa tomber sur le lit et resta un long moment assis, le regard fixé sur le porte que venait de franchir son ami, ses chemises toujours à la main. Son esprit tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ou plutôt de comprendre. Depuis quand Milo lui portait-il ce tendre sentiment, qui s'il en croyait la teneur des cartes ou même son regard de toute à l'heure, était bien plus que de l'amitié ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien vu ou même compris ? Et que ressentait-il pour lui ? S'était-il fourvoyé en fuyant le Sanctuaire pour en oublier la violence ou n'avait-il fui que ce qu'il pensait y voir fleurir maintenant que Camus était de retour ? Tout ce qu'il avait bâti depuis cinq ans n'était-il que tromperie pour écarter le sujet qu'il n'osait pas aborder, même au plus profond de sa nouvelle vie ?

Il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier, Milo était important pour lui, bien plus important qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué et il en avait eu la preuve en le découvrant tout à l'heure torse nu. Il avait frémi de désir devant son corps d'Adonis… et son doigt se posant sur ses lèvres lui laissait l'impression d'une douce et délicieuse tentation…

Les bruits de la fête toute proche finirent par le sortir de sa torpeur. Il n'avait aucune réponse, que des suppositions et quelques vagues intuitions mais une soirée entière pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Sans plus tarder, il s'habilla, se coiffa et rejoignit la fête. Milo accueillait les invités avec un grand sourire, Aïolia salua ceux déjà arrivés et se joignit à lui pour saluer les derniers arrivants dont le Grand Pope et Dohko, accompagné de Shiryu et Shun. Hyoga et Ikki étant arrivés pendant son absence avec Camus et Shura. La veille, Milo l'avait informé de ces deux couples que formaient à présent les chevaliers divins, ainsi que quelques autres qui l'avait surpris comme Shaina et Jabu ou encore Angelo et Shaka. Il s'était alors rendu compte que son frère avait raison, il avait loupé bien trop de choses.

La fête battait maintenant son plein et pas une fois, Aïolia n'avait réussi à parler à Milo. Ce dernier lui échappait toujours au dernier moment comme par magie. Ou était-ce volontaire de sa part ? Pour l'instant, le Scorpion s'en donnait à cœur joie sur la piste de danse accompagné d'une dizaine de danseurs qui se trémoussaient au rythme effréné que Kanon leur choisissait avec soin. Il en soupira de dépit et prit un énième verre de soda sur le buffet. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à danser et aurait été bien incapable de suivre les mouvements frénétiques des danseurs :

- Demande donc à Kanon de mettre une série de slow ! lui glissa le Verseau en venant lui aussi au buffet chercher un peu de nourriture.  
- Tu as déjà vu deux hommes dansant ensemble ? ironisa le Lion qui avait été souvent aux prises avec ce genre de préjugés et n'ignorait pas les dégâts qu'ils pouvaient déclencher.

A sa grande surprise le Verseau éclata de rire :

- Est-ce que tu as oublié où te trouves ? Ici, personne n'est choqué par cela ! Regardes Shion et Dohko, tu crois qu'ils se gênent pour profiter de la soirée ? dit-il en désignant un couple qui s'embrassait tranquillement dans un coin. Il est grand temps que tu ouvres les yeux Aïolia, tu n'es pas en ville ici ! C'est ta dernière chance de le conquérir !  
- Ma dernière chance ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- A toi de le découvrir !

Sur quoi le Verseau rejoignit Shura qui le remercia d'un baiser pour l'assiette bien garnie qu'il lui apportait. Le Lion n'eut pas droit à plus d'explication que cela mais réalisa qu'il avait entièrement raison sur un point, ici personne ne se cachait et personne ne s'en formalisait non plus. Les couples flirtaient ouvertement qu'ils soient hétéro ou homosexuels. Bien loin de l'esprit étriqué de la ville qui était devenu son monde. Son monde ? Pas tout à fait… réalisa-t-il soudaine, son monde était à la fois ici et là-bas mais avant tout avec l'homme qui dansait divinement devant ses yeux. Il reposa son verre et traversa la salle d'un pas décidé pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Kanon. Ce dernier sourit et répondit par la positive.

A la première note du slow qui jaillit des haut-parleurs, le Lion franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Milo et l'attrapa par la taille :

- Un danse avec ton partenaire de la soirée ? lui proposa-t-il en souriant.  
- Avec plaisir mon petit 'lia, répondit le Scorpion en se lovant dans ses bras.

Il avait prévu de profiter de ce slow pour lui parler mais il n'en fit rien. Il en fut bien incapable. Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il se contenta de refermer ses bras sur le corps blotti contre le sien, l'épousant si parfaitement qu'il déclancha un torrent de lave au creux de ses reins. Il le désirait à un point qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé et le sentir là, presque abandonné dans ses bras était à deux doigts de le rendre dingue. Il lui fut impossible de maîtriser son désir qui se matérialisa entre eux et que Milo ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir. Ce dernier, la tête enfouie dans son cou, bougea alors très légèrement, venant calé contre la sienne sa propre excitation. Aïolia gémit et resserra son étreinte. Tout s'effaça autour d'eux pour le Lion. Il n'y avait plus que Milo et lui et une dernière chance de prendre cette fois la bonne résolution pour cette année à venir. Celle qu'il aurait dû prendre depuis cinq ans.

Ils continuèrent un moment à se balancer au rythme de langoureux de la musique, leurs désirs se frottant l'un contre l'autre au gré de leurs mouvements, déclanchant des myriades de sensations dans leurs deux corps et une excitation à la limite du soutenable. Aïolia releva alors la tête de son compagnon pour le regarder et lui dit :

- Pardonne-moi Milo d'avoir été si bête pendant cinq ans. Je t'aime comme un fou mais je n'avais rien compris…

Puis il captura les lèvres du Scorpion avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas et une certaine appréhension de se voir rejeté tout de même. Mais Milo répondit ardemment à son baiser. Il ne vit pas, bien sûr, les sourires satisfaits voir même soulagés de Camus ou d'Aïoros, qui fleurissaient un peu sur toutes les lèvres autour d'eux. La série de slow s'acheva alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas cessés de s'embrasser.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour regagner la chambre du Lion. Camus et Shura protégeant leur fuite, assistés par Aïoros et Saga qui se chargèrent à eux quatre de finir d'approvisionner la soirée, mais surtout d'empêcher quiconque de venir déranger les amoureux.

Les deux fuyards ne parlaient pas encore, ça viendrait plus tard sans doute mais pour l'instant ils avaient besoin de combler un violent désir charnel. Ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de déshabillage en règle mais s'arrachèrent presque leurs vêtements respectifs tant ils avaient hâte d'accéder enfin à la peau désirée de l'autre. Ils étaient comme affamés l'un de l'autre. Cinq longues années de désir contenu qu'ils tentaient d'assouvir chacun de leurs côtés sans jamais y parvenir. Mais là, enfin, ils pouvaient se libérer.

C'était presque bestial et brutal mais peu importe, ils devaient en être ainsi pour pouvoir ensuite découvrir et aimé l'autre comme il le méritait. Ils n'atteignirent même pas le lit, restant contre la porte de la chambre refermée, leurs vêtements gisant tout le long du couloir.

Aïolia plaqua Milo contre la porte se débarrassant d'une main des derniers remparts de tissus en ôtant leurs deux caleçons et mit enfin en contact leurs deux sexes gorgés de désir. Milo cria et retourna la situation :

- Putain 'lia….cinq ans que j'en rêve toute les nuits, je te jure que tu vas me le payer !  
- Tout la vie si tu veux Milo, gémit le Lion.

Ce dernier l'embrassa furieusement et passionnément et guida leurs deux mains nouées entre leurs ventres pour qu'ils assouvissent ensemble ce premier partage. Ils étaient tellement excités par la série de slow qu'ils ne furent pas longs à sentir la jouissance et la délivrance arrivées mais sa violence leur coupa les jambes et ils glissèrent à terre.

Alors seulement, ils se rendirent comte qu'ils avaient abandonné tout le monde. Encore essoufflé, Aïolia demanda :

- Tu as envie d'y retourner ?  
- Et toi ? rétorqua Milo en commençant à mordiller son oreille.  
- Pas le moins du monde… J'ai bien mieux à faire ici…  
- Alors viens… dit Milo en se levant et en le tirant par la main pour regagner le lit qui leur tendait les bras.

La fête se termina tard et sans eux, mais personne ne leur en voulait bien au contraire et la plus grande résolution des deux tout nouveaux amoureux une semaine plus tard en quittant le Sanctuaire fut de ne jamais oublier l'endroit d'où ils venaient et qui les avaient enfin réunis, à la grande satisfaction du Grand Pope.

Fin.


End file.
